


Percy Jackson & The Oblivion Crisis

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the giant war, a new crisis begins. However, this crisis is not on Earth, it is on the original home world of the Gods, Nirn. Eight earthling heroes are sent to Nirn to defeat the evil Mehrunes Dagon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue: Percy

Two years after the Giant war ended, I thought that I was finally done with all the action. I had a steady girlfriend in Annabeth Chase, a great group of friends in Nico, Thalia, Jayson and Piper (who were at Camp Jupiter together), and someone whom I met a year ago, Allen. Our friends Leo, Frank, and Hazel fell during the Giant War. Hazel gave her life to defeat Porphyrion once and for all, and Frank used the last of his life energy becoming a massive Drakon to defeat Pelorus. Finally, Leo stayed behind in Tartarus to seal the doors of death from that side.  
Allen was a son of Trivia who had been out of Demigod life during the Titan war, having been traveling with his father (A Magician) and moving so often that Monsters were typically unable to catch up. Unable to catch up that is, until they decided to settle down in Vegas. Allen’s Father was killed in a magical explosion as Allen tried to defend himself from an attacking pack of Hellhounds. He made his way to Camp Jupiter while the 7 were overseas fighting Gaia.  
All of us were currently in Colorado, catching up after not seeing each other for a year. I didn’t know Allen well, but he became good friends with both Jayson and the other praetor, Rayenna, and so there he was. The Eight of us together were having lunch at the Garden of the Gods. We exchanged the news between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, and then quickly descended into joking around.  
I should have picked them to jump into a river and swim till I hit the sea, but I didn’t take that chance, as Hermes showed up. Allen was the first to notice.  
“Greetings, Lord Mercury,” Allen said.  
“Hey Allen, Hey Perce, Hey gang, what’s up?” Hermes said, brushing away the formalities.  
“Hey Hermes,” I said, it always amused me that Hermes acted like one of the group when us demigods were all together here, “just catching up, having lunch.”  
“I can see that,” He replied, “well, here’s the thing, Zeus wants to see you, all of you.”  
We all exchanged a look. I should have jumped into the river right then.  
“Any particular reason?” Nico said, “This doesn’t sound like a social call. . .”  
“Even I don’t know what’s going on,” Hermes replied, “All I know is that I was supposed to grab you guys, then grab the oracle from Camp Half Blood and bring all of you to Olympus.”  
“Another quest. . .” Several voices groaned.  
I Thought I was retired from questing, I was the master sword instructor at Camp Half Blood, Annabeth was a famous Architect. Thalia was (still) an immortal huntress, Lieutenant of Artemis, and in her words “So done with quests.”. Nico was becoming more and more busy with underworld business, and most of the Romans were busy with the bureaucracy in New Rome.  
Nico looked on the verge of shadow traveling away, when Thalia and I each grabbed one of his soldiers and looked him in the eye.  
“Cmon corpse breath, not thinking of bailing on us now?” I said with a smirk.  
“There’ve been some problems with escaped spirits recently, I should go help Thanatos-“  
“I’m sure Thanatos can handle it zombie-boy,” Thalia retorted with a smirk of her own.  
Nico sighed in defeat, and we all walked up to Hermes, ready to leave.  
Here we go again. . . I thought.


	2. The Mission

**Nico**  
The eight of us appeared in the Olympus throne room to await our sentencing, err, assignment. Each of us had been on quests since the Giant war, usually rebelling minor Gods, stirring titans, or squabbles with other Pantheons. Ugh, I will never forget the mess we had with those kids from Brooklyn. But recently, all had been quiet.  
There was a loud thunderclap, and a flash of lightning, and Zeus appeared in his throne.  
All hail the almighty god of drama. I thought.  
“Welcome demigods,” Zeus said, shifting between his Greek form, Roman form, and a third form that none of us had seen before, “You have been summoned because we have a new crisis on our hands, one that requires the greatest quest of all time to be initiated.”  
The greatest quest of all time? I thought, It must be actually serious if it is greater than the last two great prophesies. . .  
Everyone looked just as worried as I was, seeming to be thinking the same thing. Suddenly, Hermes appeared with Rachel. Percy walked up to Rachel.  
“Hey Rachel,” Percy said, not noticing Annabeth glaring daggers at them both.  
“Hi Percy,” she said, “So, Hermes says there’s gunna be another big quest.”  
“Indeed there shall be,” Jupiter said, “we have a crisis on our hands beyond the scope of any before.”  
This confirmed our worries.  
“You are aware of our two aspects, Greek and Roman. Correct?” Jupiter began.  
Well duh. . .  
“Yeah,” Percy said.  
“What you do not know is our third aspect, the aspect of our homeland.” Athena began.  
“I thought Greece was your homeland?” Percy said.  
“Greece is our homeland here, on this world, but. . .” Athena began, “You must understand children, that these are sacred secrets, never meant to be revealed.”  
Oh, just spit it out already.  
“This story begins a long time ago, on a world not called Earth, but Nirn. On Nirn there was a pantheon of eight Gods, the Aedra, living alongside another race of immortal beings, the Daedra. The Daedra inhabited pocket realms, not exactly in Nirn, but tied to it. Occasionally, they would cross over. The Daedra created their own race of mortal beings, called the Dremora, that mostly lived within these pocket realms. The Aedra created their own races as well, the Men, the Mer, and the Beastfolk. The gods were then thrust into a war for control of Nirn, a war which was almost lost were it not for their heroes. After the war, the Gods decided to assure themselves that even if they lost their struggle for power on Nirn, they would not fade completely. And so, each of the eight sent a part of themselves to the planet known as Earth, where each was reborn in various ways. And thus, us Olympians were born, reborn from the titans.”  
“But,” Anabeth began, “You said there were eight gods of Nirn, and there are twelve Olympians, not to mention the minor gods?”  
“Yes, only eight were from Nirn, the rest of us were born here, on Earth,” Athena replied.  
“So, what’s going on?” I asked.  
“Nirn is in trouble,” My father replied. My wish after the last Giant war was to see my Father given his throne on Olympus, “The Daedric Prince, Mehrunes dagon, the Daedric prince of Destruction, is attempting to take over all of Nirn.”  
“why can’t your counterparts on Nirn defeat him themselves?” Percy asked, the annoyance clear in his voice.  
Zeus glared at Percy’s insolence, “When we sent part of our essence here, to Earth, it greatly weakened us on Nirn. We have no choice now but to rely on the greatest mortal heroes of Earth to defend Nirn.”  
“Then why am I here?” Allen, “I have no claim to fame, I did not even participate in the wars.”  
Hectate responded, “Because Allen, we have a special plan for you. You are my most powerful living child, and you will be needed in Nirn because of my domain.”  
“Your domain mother?” Allen asked.  
“Nirn is a land of magic.” She replied with a smile.  
“And what happens if you are defeated on Nirn?” Percy asked, changing the subject.  
“The same thing that would have happened if Greece had been destroyed, my son,” Poseidon replied.  
“And so, we need you all to go to Nirn, and defeat Menrus Dagon once and for all.” Athena concluded.  
Here we go again, always the responsible one, there’s no way Percy will say no, and we will obviously follow his lead, as we always do.  
“Alright guys, let’s go.” Percy said with a sigh. Some gods chuckled at his exasperation.  
“Rachel, what must we do.” Percy asked.  
Green smoke poured from Rachel’s mouth as she spoke:  
“eight shall depart to the land of old,  
Just as the Oblivion crisis does unfold.  
The child of Magic scouts the way,  
But only a curse rewards his display.  
The quest begins with the amulet of kings,  
As the Heir is saved by the one who flies without wings.  
The spawn of the sea brings the amulet to Jauffre,  
After the child of shadows steals the key.  
Finally together the end does begin,  
And then the death of the final kin.”  
The green smoke ceased and Rachel collapsed.  
Lucky someone was actually intelligent enough to put a mat under her.  
Rachel got up slowly from the mat, “Ugh, that felt like a long one, please tell me I didn’t predict anyone’s death. . .”  
“You predicted a death, but I have no idea who, ‘The final kin’ is supposed to be,” Piper said.  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
“Let us depart,” Allen said.  
Hectate then stood, flickering between her Greek and Roman forms. She raised her arms, and a flaming red portal appeared. The doorway was made of a dark grey stone, and the portal looked like swirling red fire.  
“enter children,” Trivia said.  
One by one, the demigods stepped through the portal.


	3. Prison Break

**Percy**

I woke up in a prison cell, with no idea how I got there.  
How did, where am ,the portal, where the heck am I?  
Suddenly, I heard a voice, “Oh, look, an Imperial in the Imperial Prison. I guess they don't play favorites, huh? Your own kinsmen think you're a piece of human trash. How sad.”  
I got up and looked out through the bars of my cell. I saw a man with red eyes, pointed ears, and dark skin jeering at me from the cell across the hall.  
“I bet the guards give you "special" treatment before the end. Oh, that's right. You're going to die in here, Imperial! You're going to die!”  
Imperial? What is he talking about?  
“Imperial criminal scum like you give the Empire a bad name, you see. You're an embarrassment. Best if you just... disappeared.”  
That’s when I knew I had to get out of there.  
“Hey, you hear that? The guards are coming, for you! He he ha ha he.”  
“Barus! Lock that door behind us!” An authoritative female voice said.  
“Yessir” came the affirmative from a male voice. The voice had the same tone to it as the legion soldiers differing to a centurion; I knew immediately that these people were soldiers.  
“My sons . . . they’re dead aren’t they?” Another voice said, an older male.  
“We don’t know that, Sire,” The female voice said, “The messenger only said they were attacked.”  
“No, they’re dead, I know it.” The elder male voice responded.  
Wow, way to be optimistic.  
I then saw a man gold-trimmed steel armor walk in front of my cell  
“My job right now is to get you to safety,” The female voice said.  
Another steel-clad soldier walked up, followed by a man in purple robes with a flamboyant amulet around his neck, and then the woman, also in gold-trimmed steel armor.  
“What’s this prisoner doing here?” She demanded, “This cell is supposed to be off limits.”  
Why would a cell be off limits?  
“Usual mix up with the Watch, I. . .” the soldier who had yet to speak said.  
“Never mind, get that gate open” The woman snapped, “Stand back prisoner; we won’t hesitate to kill you if you get in our way.”  
“Alright, sorry, I don’t know. . .” I began  
“Quiet down prisoner,” The soldier who had been speaking earlier said.  
I quickly moved to the back of the cell.  
The soldier opened the gate and walked up to me. He then watched me as the others walked into the cell, as if I might attack at any moment. His hand was at his katana.  
“No sign of pursuit sir,” the other soldier said to the woman, who was obviously their commanding officer.  
“Good,” the commander replied, “Let’s go. We’re not out of this yet.”  
Suddenly, the man in purple robes turned to me and said, “You. . . I’ve seen you. . .”  
I didn’t know how to respond, so I stayed silent. This man, no matter how flamboyant his dress, was obviously royalty, probably a king or something.  
He walked up to me, “Let me see your face. . . You are the one from my dreams. . .”  
He’s a demigod isn’t he, demigod dreams, that is never a good sign.  
“Then the stars were right, and this is the day.” He continued, “Gods give me strength.”  
“Err. What’s going on?” I stutter out.  
“Assassins attacked my sons, and I’m next,” He replied, “My blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell.”  
I’m a demigod, and I’m suspicious that you are too, nothing ever happens by chance for us. Damn the fates.  
“Who are you?” I ask.  
“I am your emperor, Uriel Septim. By the grace of the gods, I serve Tamriel as her ruler. You are a citizen of Tamriel, and you, too, shall serve her in your own way.”  
“Then why am I in jail?”  
“Perhaps the gods have placed you here so that we may meet.”  
I almost burst out laughing, the captain noticed, and gave me a harsh glare, her hand on her Katana.  
“As for what you have done,” the Emperor continued, oblivious to my near outburst, “it does not matter. That is not what you will be remembered for.”  
“What should I do then?” I asked.  
You will find your own path.” The emperor said Take care... there will be blood and death before the end."  
“again?” I outburst.  
The blades (as I assumed were the soldiers) drew their kabanas.  
“Wait,” the emperor said, “as I stated, his past does not matter.”  
The blades sheathed their katanas, but continued to give me suspicious glares.  
“Please sire, we must keep moving.” The captain urged.  
The captain pressed a brick on the wall, and a secret passage opened.  
Really? That was here the whole time?  
I searched the wall, trying to see the brick she pressed.  
Stupid dyslexia.  
“Better not close this one.” The captain said, “There’s no way to open it from the other side.”  
This may just be my lucky day. . . Or maybe not.  
The soldiers all left with the emperor, but one gave a final parting remark, “Looks like this is your lucky day. Just stay out of our way.”  
I followed them down the passage.  
We walked through a dimly lit stone passageway for a time, before the captain commanded, “Close up left, protect the emperor!”  
The blades drew their swords and ran to an open area of the passageway.  
Disciplined, better than the Romans even.  
Strange figures in red robes and grey armor poured from a passage in the wall, drawing swords. I reached to draw riptide, but only then realized that I was in prison garb, no pockets. I could only watch as the figures in red killed the captain, and then were taken down by the remaining two soldiers.  
“Are you alright, sire?” One of the soldiers said to the Emperor, “We’re clear for now.”  
“Captain Renault?” The emperor asked.  
Good man, cares for those under his command.  
“She’s dead.” The other soldier said, “I’m sorry, sire, but we have to keep moving.”  
Good soldier, knows to remain focused on the mission.  
“How could they be waiting for us here?!” The other soldier said.  
“Don’t know, but it’s too late to go back now,” the first replied, “Don’t worry sire, we will get you out of here. They won’t be the first to underestimate the Blades.”  
The first soldier then opened a gate at the end of the hall, “I’ll take point, let’s move.”  
The trio marched through the gate, but when I tried to follow, the second soldier said, “You stay here, prisoner. Don’t try to follow us.”  
Before I could object, he turned his back to me and marched through the gate, locking it behind him.  
I turned around to see a section of wall crumbling. Then, suddenly, the biggest rat I had ever seen came charging through the hole. And I mean a huge rat. I’m a New Yorker, so I’ve seen big rats, but this thing was the size of a dog. I ran to the body of the captain and grabbed her dropped katana, quickly securing the sheath to my side as I faced the rat and easily sliced it in two. I saw more rats through the hole, and charged in.  
After killing the rats, I looked around to see a dead creature on the ground. It was a short, ugly, green humanoid creature. It was lying, dead, next to a locked door.  
Well, there was only one way it could have come in, which means.  
I braced myself and searched through its filthy tunic. I found a vial with a pink liquid that looked like one of the restorative potions the Hectate cabin would cook up, as alternatives to nectar and ambrosia. They were never as effective as the food of the gods, but you could consume any amount without burning up. I also found a heavy iron key.  
Taking the key and fitting it into the lock, the door swung open easily and I walked in. On the other side of the door, I saw more rats. They all fell easily to the katana. I admired the workmanship on the blade, light, fast, yet incredibly strong.  
After moving farther down the dark passage, I came across a few more rats, and then, a zombie. Bracing myself I charged into the fray. The zombie was a rather pathetic opponent, compared to some of the other monsters I have faced, and the rats were barely worth my time.  
After a while, and dozens of dead rats, I came to another door. I entered it and found myself in caverns that looked natural, as oppose to the obviously man made tunnels I was in before. I immediately found myself face to face with a live goblin, armed with a club. I dodged its swing and decapitated it. I kept walking and found another goblin. I readied to defend myself, when it ran across a tripwire, and two large barrels with metal spikes swung down, killing the goblin instantly.  
Better him than me.  
I kept going, and came to a pile of logs. I walked closer until I saw a pair of goblins at the bottom of a slope. Without hesitation, I pushed le pile of logs down the slope, taking down both the goblins. I kept walking. I walked through a passage and came to an open cave. I was immediately assaulted by a goblin with a shield and axe.  
My battlefield reflexes kicked in as I saw another goblin armed with a bow in the distance. I decapitated the nearby goblin before it could even swing at me, and dodged an arrow before running towards the bow-wielding goblin. I easily killed it, when suddenly, I was hit by a bolt of lightning.  
Aghh, thank you Thalia for all those shocks, I have a slight resistance now.  
I saw another goblin, wielding a strange staff. It shot another bolt at me, which I somehow dodged.  
Is it just me or does electricity travel slower here.  
I dispatched the goblin, then kept looking for an exit.  
I came to an upward passage that lead to a tunnel, with a door at the end. I walked through and came back to the same style stone passages as when I first entered the secret passage.  
“We should find a defensible spot and protect the Emperor until help arrives.” A male voice said.  
I walked closer and found myself at a ledge. Below me, I saw the trio from before, two soldiers and the Emperor of Tamriel.  
“Help?” The other one asked, “What makes you think help will get here before more of those bastards? We need to get the emperor out of here.”  
I heard swords being drawn as more of the red-robed figures came in through a passage in the wall. I ran in to help, but they were dispatched by the time I had jumped down.  
Impressive.  
“Dammit, it’s that prisoner again! Kill him, he might be working with the assassins.” The first soldier said.  
“What? No, I-” I began.  
“No. He is not one of them,” The Emperor said, “He can help us. He must help us.”  
The Emperor walked up to me, “The cannot understand why I trust you. They’ve not seen what I’ve seen. How can I explain? Listen, you know the Nine Divines? How they guide our fates with an invisible hand?”  
I thought there were eight, I thought, but outward, I said, “The Nine guide and protect us.”  
"I've served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire, and every one a sign. I know these stars well. So well in fact, I can tell. You were born under the sign of the warrior, were you not?”  
I stared at him blankly.  
“Yes, a natural born warrior you were. The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come."  
“Can you see my fate in the stars?” I asked, genuinely curious.  
“My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death. But in your face, I behold the sun's companion. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope, and with the promise of your aid, my heart must be satisfied."  
“Aren’t you afraid of death?” I asked.  
"No trophies of my triumphs precede me. But I have lived well, and my ghost shall rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not the hour. In this I am blessed to see the hour of my death... To face my apportioned fate, then fall."  
“Where are we going?”  
"I go to my grave. A tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me yet for a while, then we must part."  
Knows when he is going to die, and goes anyway.  
The emperor turned and began to walk, but before I could follow, one of the soldiers walked up to me and said, “You may as well make yourself useful. Here, carry this torch and stick close.”  
He handed me a torch and a tinderbox. I had used the tool before, and so lit the torch before turning to follow the Emperor.  
As we walked through the passages, we were attacked again by more and more assassins. The blades took them all down easy. Eventually, we came to another open room. The first soldier walked to unlatch one of the two gates leading out of the room, when he suddenly shouted, “Dammit, the gate is barred from the other side, a trap!”  
“What about that side passage back there?” The second said.  
“Worth a try, let’s go.”  
We then all walked into the second passage. Suddenly, the second soldier shouted, “They’re behind us!”  
“Wait here with the emperor, guard him with your life,” the first said.  
Great, babysitting duty.  
The soldiers charged out of the passage.  
The Emperor then turned to me, removing his amulet. He handed it to me and said, “I can go no further, you alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants. He must not have the Amulet of Kings! Take the amulet, give it to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son. Find him, and close shut the jaws of Oblivion.”  
Before I could respond, a passage opened behind the emperor. A red-robed man leapt through, and stabbed the Emperor before I could raise my blade. Instantly letting my reflexes take over, I drew my Katana and began my battle. The assassin turned to me, raising his dagger. He swung, and I parried the strike, deflecting it and staggering him. I swung my blade and lopped off his arm at an unarmored joint. Then, the man surprised me as he summoned a small fireball and blasted me with it. It hurt like no tomorrow, and I could feel my flesh burn. I remembered some of Hectate's final words, “Norn is a land of magic.”  
As I attempted to regain my stance, the first soldier ran in and dispatched the assassin.  
“We failed.” The last remaining soldier said, “I’ve failed. . . The Blades are sworn to protect the Emperor, and now he and all his heirs are dead. The Amulet, where is the Amulet of Kings? It wasn’t on the Emperor’s body.”  
“Err,” I stuttered, “the Emperor gave it to me.”  
“Strange. He saw something in you. Trusted you. They say it’s the Dragon Blood, that flows through the veins of every Septim. They see more than lesser men.”  
Must be demigods. A line of legacies form the sound of it.  
“The amulet of Kinds is a sacred symbol of the Empire. Most people think of the Red Dragon Crown, but that’s just jewelry. The amulet has power. Only a true heir of the Blood can wear it, they say. He must have given it to you for a reason. Did he say why?”  
“I have to take it to someone named Jauffre,” I replied.  
“Jauffre? He said that? Why?”  
“The Emperor said that he has another son.”  
“Nothing I ever heard about. But Jauffre would be the one to know. He’s the Grandmaster of my Order. Although you may not think so to meet him. He lives quietly as a monk at Weynon Priory, near the city of Chorrol. Here, here’s a map.”  
He handed me a parchment map with some locations marked on it.  
“You are here, in the tunnels beneath the Imperial City,” he gestured to the large city in the center of the map, “Weynon Priory is here, just south of Chorrol.” He gestured to a city to the northwest, then marked the location of the Priory on the map.  
“Alright, how do I get there?” I asked.  
“Follow that passage there,” he pointed to a side passage, “and you will reach the sewers. Then, you will come out here,” He marked another location on the map, ‘sewer exit’. He then pulled out a travel bag, “There’s 1,000 Septims in here, that should be more than enough for you to buy passage to Chorrol.”  
I was shocked at the sudden generosity, then asked, “The sewers?”  
“Yes, they are a secret way out of the city, or at least they were. There are rats and goblins down there, but from what I’ve seen of you, you look like an accomplished swordsman, am I right?”  
“You could say that,” I replied.  
“Oh, and I see you have the captains Katana, I’ll just have that, it will be needed at the funeral.”  
“You can’t leave me to fight rats and goblins weaponless?” I asked, incredulous.  
“Right, here, take my spare sword.”  
He handed me a steel shortsword.  
“After the sewers, you must get the amulet to Jauffre. Take no chances, but get there immediately. Got it?”  
“I understand.” I replied.

I walked out of the room, into the side passage. I came to an unlocked door. Through the door, there was a manhole cover. I went in and came to the sewers.  
I killed hordes of rats and goblins, eventually coming to the exit. I emerged on the shores of a lake. I jumped in and felt refreshed immediately.  
Good, that still works.  
I looked at my map, and walked to the city gate of the Imperial City. I realized I was still in prison garb. I nervously asked one of the guards at the gate, “Um, where are the shops?”  
“The shops are in the market district, on the other side of the city,” the guard replied.  
Didn’t even care I look like a prisoner.  
I headed in the direction he pointed. Eventually, I came across the market district. I received several suspicious looks, but when I looked around, I saw that there were a few others dressed like me, begging for coins. I asked a guard, they were at each gate, “How much is passage to Chorrol?”  
“I’m not talking to you, street filth,” The guard replied.  
I reached into the coin pouch within the travel bag, and pulled out ten coins. I covertly placed them in the guard’s palm.  
“I’m sorry, could you say that again? How much for passage to Chorrol?”  
“Eighty coins citizen,” the guard quickly replied.  
“Thank you, and where is the nearest clothing shop?”  
“That would be divine elegance, down that street there,” the guard pointed down a street to the right.  
“Thank you soldier,” I said with a smile.  
I walked in the direction he indicated. I came across the shop soon, with a sign above its door that was impossible to miss. I walked in, and the owner glared at me, looking like she was about to call the guards. I plunked fifty coins on the counter and said, “Your finest outfit please.”  
The shop owner ‘s glare turned to a look of shock, before she grabbed a measuring tape and took my measurements. I was soon outfitted in a ridiculous black and burgundy outfit, with matching black, gold-trimmed shoes. At least it wasn’t as flamboyant as the robes that the Emperor wore.  
I browsed the shops for and found an armor shop. I purchased a set of iron plate armor, then left. I sorted eighty coins out from the large stack remaining, then dumped the rest in a sack and plopped it in the lap of a nearby beggar, who reverently whispered, “Blessings of Akatosh upon ye.”  
I made my way back to the entrance of the city, and bought passage to Chorrol.


End file.
